A Blood Margin
by shazam girl
Summary: What happens when your sibling's a superhero. Angst, fluff and rivalry. Now up Nightwing, Robin and the pain of moving on.
1. Midnight Interlude

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

* * *

**Milagro and Jaime Reyes**

'_Where have you been?' _

'Damn!'

To think Jaime had nearly manged to sneak back into the house and reach the stairs, before he was intercepted, by the ominous voice of his younger sibling. Sitting patiently at the kitchen table, Milagro's face was plastered with a grin, that Jaime knew from experience meant trouble.

'We've been over this Milagro, I'm not allowed to tell you.'

_'It's late, really late.'  
_

' Well..., Err..., you see, Impulse and I had to ...'

_'Is he your boyfriend?'_

'What! It's none of your business!'

_'Then why are you hanging out with him all the time?'_

'He's my friend, a good friend, What's it to you?

_'Nothing.'_

Jaime could tell from her face, that this was far from over but right now he was too tired to delve any further.

'Well if the interrogation is over, I'm going to bed.'

'_It's just...'_

'Por favor Milagro, What is it!'

'_Mum and Dad were worried about you, they thought you were out on some top secret mission. But I calmed them down.'_

'What did you tell them?'

'_I said you were out on a date with your boyfriend, but were to shy to admit it so made up that it was a mission.'_

Jaime could see now, why she had stayed up for him. Her grin stretched from ear to ear giving the Joker a run for his money. Trying to keep his cool, Jaime started to turn to walk up the stairs.

Through gritted teeth, he murmurs

'Thank you, Milagro'

_'De nada.'_

Guy Gardner had taught her well.

* * *

**Reviews and feedback are always appreciated XD  
**


	2. Second Thunder

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

* * *

**Mary and Billy Batson **

Billy was sure that today couldn't got much worse. Class detention, monitor duty, a lecture from Batman on punctuality and then just when he thought it was over. Black Adam went on rampage through Fawcett City center.

Any other day Billy could've taken him single-handily, but today just wasn't Billy's luck. After been thrown into yet another truck, he had to rely on the relief backup of Wonder Woman and Hawk Man to take him down.

Feeling deflated after the rather one sided brawl, Billy decided to call it a day.

Bruised black and blue, Billy hobbled through the front door, then threw himself onto the couch. He hadn't the strength to pull him self up, so he just lay face down burying his head in the pillows.

'W_hats wrong?'  
_

Mary stood leaning against the door frame, her arms were folded.

'Looong day.'

It had been just over a year since he found Mary, his twin sister split apart since birth. They had found each other simultaneously, both searching for their real parents. Both had felt ecstatic at the discovery of a living relative., and as soon as possible Mary had moved into the household.

_'Need to talk about it?'_

__She walked over to the sofa and leaned against the board.

'Am I a good hero, Mary?

_'What's brought this on?'_

'Am I really cut out for this? It's just .. I make so many mistakes, I screw up, and let people down.'

_'Billy you've had one bad day, it doesn't show anything, you learn from your mistakes and move on. That's what hero's do it's what everyone does.'_

'I couldn't take down Black Adam.'

_'Very few people can, he is an overpowered demi God.' _

'I should be able to though.'

'Y_ou had a slip up, it happens. You haven't let anyone down.  
_

Billy forced himself up and slumped backwards into the couch.

'I should really have you as my sidekick.'

_'Partner. Although I think I'm turning into your councilor.'_

'Very funny, What would they call you?'

'_Mary Marvel.'_

* * *

**Reviews and feedback are always appreciated XD  
**


	3. Retribution

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**Thank you for the feedback XD  
**

* * *

**Cheshire and Artemis  
**

She promised herself it would be a quick visit.

She had the cemetery to herself, it was nearly dark and the sun was setting, casting large shadows across the jagged rows of tombs. Cheshire tugged her cap closer to her head, anxious to see if anyone was watching her.

Artemis's tomb loomed in front of her.

A deathly silence had encircled them. Jade shivered, the air was frosty, causing goosebumps to erupt across her arms. She felt the tugs of emotion swell in her chest then force its way into her throat as words.

_'You didn't get to meet Lian._'

Her voice was hoarse, on the point of breaking.

'Y_ou would've like being an aunt.'_

The roses placed precariously by the gravestone, had began to wither, their petals had scattered across to the other graves.

'_I named her after you.'_

She paused, the scratching at the back of her throat intensified, as she felt her eyes heat suddenly.

_'I might never of shown it, we may have had our differences. But I cared about you. You were my sister._

_I shouldn't have left you behind, not with him.'  
_

She could feel the corners of her eyes water as her heart beat louder in her chest.

_' I haven't spoken to mom, I don't know what to say, I've hurt her. _

_'I've hurt you both.'  
_

Jade's cheeks flushed crimson, as she used her strength to contain the ache throbbing in her chest.

_'It's too late to say sorry, but you will be avenged.'  
_

_'This will not be in vain.'  
_

She hastily wiped the forming tears onto the back of her hand.

_'I'm not going to cry for you. Not now.'  
_

_'I have a job to do.'  
_

* * *

**Reviews and concrit are always appreciated XD  
**


	4. Closure

**Young Justice doesn't belong to me, no profit made.  
**

**Thank you for reading.  
**

* * *

**Jason and Dick**

It had been a long night. Fire fly and Mr Freeze had attempted a robbery on the Gotham national. The task was classed as only a minor threat, not too serious for a league member but enough for a squad. Nightwing had taken Robin and despite the quick take down, Tim was forced to stay overnight in the league infirmary for burns.

Nightwing couldn't forget the expression on Bruce's face when he told him. Disappointment, shame, fear? Had he really let him down? And despite Tim stating that he was fine.,Batman insisted on supervising him. Nightwing just couldn't quite stomach staying with them. He felt like he was intruding.

The disheveled Grayson slumped back into his chair. Alfred had left on some late night shopping errand leaving Dick alone to study for his next college exam. He could barley concentrate never mind revise.

The day had drained him. Emotion churned in his stomach... guilt... regret.. shame? Had he really disappointed Bruce? He should've looked after Robin better.

_'You look terrible.'_

The familiar voice, stealthily crept up behind him.

'Just one of those nights.'

Nightwing could sense who was standing behind him, and the urge to turn round was almost overwhelming. He didn't. He couldn't.

_'Doesn't look that way, what's going on?'_

'I think I'm going to be on the receiving end of another Bat lecture.'

_'Urrgh I hated those.'_

'You never listened to them.'

_Heh true, but he always meant well, I mean. He did it because he cared.' _

'You should've seen his face today, I just ... It was like before in ...'

The words in his mouth were too difficult to speak so instead he swallowed them. Nightwing felt the air chill, just for a slight second.

_'Don't be sorry.'_

Nightwing could feel a hand on his shoulder, reassuring, comforting. But he couldn't look, it would be too painful.

'_He's just tetchy right now, the pain still raw.  
_

'He will never forgive himself.'

_'Neither will you.' _

'Can you blame us?'

'_No but I can forgive you.'_

'Why?'

Sensing that he was leaving, Dick felt compelled to turn. Try to catch a glimpse of his former partner.

But the room was empty.

He was already gone.

* * *

**Sorry it's been such a while I was ill :P Reviews and concrit are always appreciated XD  
**


End file.
